poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Eight Deadly Doctors
The Eight Deadly Doctors is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover, Magic-is-Cute and Kosh Naranek. Premise The heroes encounter a new set of villains who are eight mad doctors out to destroy Holly's Puppy Pound and turn it into their personal laboratory and combine humans with animals. Plot Part One Narrator: Two weeks have passed since the execution of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Our heroes were enjoying their peaceful lives until... (A van drives up to the curb.) Figure: Oh, yes. This must be the place. (The vans door opens revealing 7 other figures and tons of equipment.) Figure: I have been looking forward to this day. Other figures: Same here. Figure: Soon, that puppy pound will be ours for the taking and no one can stop us: The Eight Deadly Doctors! Other figures: Hear! Hear! (Gamma is overseeing the doctors.) Gamma: The Eight Deadly Doctors, eh? Better inform Cooler and Holly. (Later, Gamma is talking to Cooler and Holly.) Gamma: You've heard of the Eight Deadly Doctors, correct? Holly: No. Cooler: Nope. Gamma: Well, I might as well tell you. The Eight Deadly Doctors once worked as normal scientists at the laboratory where Rusty and Lucy used to live. After the explosion, the Eight Deadly Doctors were horribly disfigured. They were enraged and dropped from the public eye, vowing revenge on the world. But that's not all. Soon, they started doing research on how to mix human beings with animals to make creatures of their own! Cooler: Ooh. That doesn't sound good. Gamma: Those eight doctors consist of Dr. Ivory, Dr. Fuchsia, Dr. Cerise, Dr. Vermilion, Dr. Bole, Dr. Mint, Dr. Teal, and Dr. Azure. And I have a hunch that they may come here to capture some of the gang. Holly: A very real hunch indeed. Cooler: I have a plan in case they try to invade. Gamma: That wouldn't be necessarily. My students and I will keep a watchful eye on the doctors. Cooler: We should keep a backup plan in case that your students fail. (Gamma glares at Cooler.) Gamma: What do you mean in case my students fail? Cooler: By that I mean that you might fall to these 8 doctors. In that case we would need a plan to fight against them. You're a good teacher but you don't always succeed. Gamma: I don't always succeed, eh? (Crossing his arms) Believe me, I could have torn the likes of that cat witch Taboola and Techno the Terrible to pieces if they didn't figure my weakness. I'll prove to you that I will succeed this mission. Holly: Do anything rash and we'll fire you. Gamma(angry): Fine. (Gamma storms off.) Gamma: (Thinking) Rash, eh? Those two think they're perfect... Cooler: It's for his own good. Holly: Yes. Now, to do something about our new unwelcomed guests. Cooler: Let's have a talk with the scientists and bring a few of our strongest warriors. Holly: Who should we bring? Cooler: Well, I'm afraid we have a small list. Marcus is out of town with Elaine. Rotwang twisted his ankle fighting the chupacabra so he's cooped up in the infirmary. Buffy's a good fighter, but he's out of town, too. I think Tony and the PoundRaizers will do. Holly: Talk about a small list. Cooler: Then, of course, there's also Catgut, Brawly, Beamer, and a few others. Holly: Then I guess that they will have to do. Cooler: Sometimes, you just gotta take what life throws at you. Holly: Then we will. Cooler: Wait a minute. Who's gonna make sure Gamma doesn't go to the extreme? Holly: This may push a few boundaries, but I'm choosing Spice. Cooler: Spice? Spice is simply too young to fight. Holly: No, no. I meant that Spice should keep an eye on Gamma. Cooler: Oh. As long as he is in a safe distance. (Spice walks in while standing on his hands.) Spice: Hi, guys! Holly: Hey, Spice, we have something for you to do. Spice: Yes? Cooler: Can you watch Gamma for us? Spice: Sure! Holly: Thank you. Spice: (clapping) You're welcome, Miss Connor. (Later, Cooler and Holly gather Tony and the PoundRaizers.) Tony: Why are we here? Cooler: We called you dudes and dudettes here because there's suspicious activity outside the pound. Tony and PoundRaizers: Suspicious activity? Cooler: Yes, suspicious activity. Tony: Don't worry, Cooler. We'll keep an eye on them. Cooler: Okay. Darius: I heard that you appointed Spice to keep in eye on Sensei Gamma. Cooler: Yes, that is true. Darius: Why Spice? Why not someone more fit to challenge Gamma if necessary? Antonio: He is not going to challenge Sensei Gamma. He is just keeping an eye on him. Darius: Oh. Sorry. Cooler: Catgut and the others will be helping you guys shortly. Tony: Okay. (Catgut and the others walk in.) Catgut: What's up, Cooler? Cooler: We've got this problem with these mad scientists. Brawly: Mad scientists? That doesn't sound good. Cooler: It's not. Catgut: When do we carry out the attack? Cooler: You are for defense only. Catgut: Oh. Cooler: Just remember that we're trying to take a peaceful approach, but if they do attack, fight as hard as possible. Catgut: Understood, Cooler! (Outside, the martial artists observe from afar.) Catgut: Yikes. Look how disgusting they look. Tony: I agree. Brawly: Cooler wasn't kidding when he said that those guys are disfigured. Hey, what is that thing that they are pulling out of the van? Saffron: It looks like a phone booth. Darius: That's no phone booth. That's a cabinet! Saffron: With antennae, buttons, and two glass chambers? Victoria: That's a, oh dear me. It's a...! Catgut: A what? (From afar, Dr. Ivory is introducing the machine to the other doctors.) Dr. Ivory: This, my friends, is the Man and Mammal Mixer Upper 7000. Dr. Mint: What does it do? Dr. Ivory: The Man and Mammal Mixer Upper 7000, as you may guess, can mix the DNA of a human and an animal and combine them into our very own creature! Dr. Bole: Sounds fun! Dr. Ivory: More than fun, Dr. Bole. It is the most amazing invention I have ever created. Dr. Vermilion: I have a question. Dr. Ivory: Go on. Dr. Vermilion: How do we test this machine? Dr. Ivory: All we have to do is find one human and one animal and put them in each glass chamber. Then, we press the green button and watch as the two living creatures are merged together. Dr. Azure: Is the proccess reversable? Dr. Ivory: Reversible? What rubbish. What do you think this is, a science fiction movie? Dr. Azure: Nah, I just was curious about it. (Tony and the others are horrified by what they're hearing.) Catgut: Did you guys hear that?! Tony: A machine intended to mix man and animal? I didn't think that was possible. Darius: Many things were thought to be impossible. Brawly: I'm not sure if we're going to be peaceful to those unwelcome doctors. Tony: Well then, we gotta take machine out of the equation and drive those doctors right out of town. Saffron: Good idea, Tony. Part Two (The doctors are putting the finishing touches on the machine. Dr. Ivory checks his watch.) Dr. Mint: Yes! It works! Now to test it. Dr. Ivory: Bring in the test subjects! (A cat and a kid are brought out of the van.) Dr. Vermilion: This is going be awesome! (The cat and her owner bite Dr. Vermilion's ankles and run away.) Dr. Vermilion: Ow! Why those little brats! Dr. Ivory: Oh, no you don't! (Dr. Ivory grabs the two by their collars.) Kid: You won't get away with this! (From afar, Tony and the others watch the whole thing.) Brawly: Peaceful approach, eh?! (Brawly rushes off.) Tony: Brawly! No! Dr. Ivory: Now to begin the experiment. (Brawly rushes out of the pounds gates.) Brawly: Oh no you don't! Dr. Ivory: This is who challenges us? Brawly: Yeah! I am Brawly! Dr. Ivory: Use him instead! (Gamma suddenly appears. The Eight Deadly Doctors get shocked.) Dr. Vermilion: Boss! Look! It's the Cyborg! (Dr. Ivory is amazed.) Dr. Ivory: A tall mink and the Cyborg! They could make the perfect creature! Gamma: Its time for you to shut down this operation and leave the town. Dr. Ivory: Never! Knock him out! (Dr. Fuschia was about to zap Gamma, but Gamma dodges.) Gamma: Sorry, but not... (Antonio grabs Gamma.) Antonio: You better get out of here! Dr. Ivory: How are you going to do that? Antonio: Like this! (Antonio throws a smoke bomb and runs back inside the pound while grabbing Brawly.) Dr. Ivory: Darn you foul pup! Dr. Bole: Don't worry, boss. At least we still have the two test subjects. (Dr. Bole notices that the two test subjects are gone.) Dr. Bole: Or so we thought. Dr. Ivory: Drat! Well I guess we will have to take some of them. But how? Dr. Vermilion: How about the ones from the infirmary? Dr. Ivory: I guess that will have to do. So, who shall go in that pound? (No one raises their hand.) Dr. Ivory: Oh, boy. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. (Back inside the pound, Gamma has an angry look on his face while Antonio tells Holly and Cooler the whole story.) Gamma: See? I told you that they had foul intentions! I have been watching them the whole time. On the bright side, I didn't short circuit this time. Cooler: Gamma I have a simple question to ask you. Gamma: What's that? Cooler: You couldn't handle it, could you? Gamma: Handle what? Cooler: You know what I'm talking about. Gamma: That is not the issue. What we need to find out is how to destroy the Mammal Mixer Upper 7000. Cooler: That is important. But how do we destroy it? Antonio: Perhaps I can dismantle it. Cooler: That might be too slow. Antonio: Hmmm... How about destroying it with a grenade? (Gamma takes out a hand grenade.) Gamma: That I can do. Cooler: That's one way to destroy the machine. Although it poses a big risk. Gamma: (Scoffs) Nonsense. Cooler: The grenade that you hold is a mass detonation model. It will turn the machine and the van to scrap metal but it can also burn the entire front of the pound. Antonio: Cooler has a point. Gamma: Then how about a smaller one that I have? (Spice rushes in.) Spice: Sorry I'm late. Cooler: What is it? Spice: I forgot to spy on Gamma. Gamma: You had Spice to spy on me!? (Spice covers his mouth.) Spice: Oopsies! Gamma: And why, pray tell, was Spice going to spy on me? Cooler: To make sure that you didn't do anything too rash. Gamma: What do you mean by too rash? Cooler: Well... I mean by attacking the doctors prematurely. Gamma: They tried to short-circuit me. Cooler: True, but you still need to keep your cool under those conditions. (Gamma puts away the grenade.) Gamma: When will we destroy the machine and what grenade of mine will we need? Cooler: Well, we now got security all over the pound. Gamma: It's still a good idea to destroy the machine. Cooler: True, but the pound comes first. Gamma: Yes. So which grenade should we use if the need arises to destroy the machine? (Gamma pulls out 15 grenades and puts them in front of cooler.) Cooler: No grenades! Gamma: Then how will we destroy the machine? Cooler: You're a cyborg, remember? You got a laser cannon in your arm, don't you? Gamma: This cannon in my arm can destroy the machine. Cooler: So, why not use that? (Gamma smirks.) Gamma: I knew you would agree. Holly: But remember, Cooler, he can't do anything rash. Spice: I can do the spying! Cooler: Ix-nay alking-tay because the yborg-cay is in the oom-ray. Spice: Oopsies-say! (Spice stands on his hands.) Spice: My lips are sealed. Cooler: Good. Now, Gamma watch the machine, van and the doctors. If they try to use the machine blast it with your cannon. Gamma: Got it. (Later, Elaine, Slushy, Padmi, and Vivian are seen working at the infirmary.) Elaine: Well, girls, we have another busy day today. Slushy: Yep. Igor's got a tail injury again. Vivian: How did that happen? Padmi: Balancing act gone horribly wrong. (Elaine and Slushy go to Igor, whose tail is covered in bandages.) Elaine: So how's the tail? Igor: It still kinda hurts. Elaine: I recommend one week of rest so your tail will heal. Igor: One week of rest? Next time remind me not to do a balancing act again. Elane: Then I will. (A crash is heard.) Slushy: What was that? (Elaine grabs her bow and arrows.) Elaine: Intruders! (The others grab their weapons.) Elaine: Someone take Igor and get him out of here. We can't risk his life at stake. (Padmi takes Igor out.) Dr. Ivory: Surprise! Elaine: Attack! (Dr. Ivory quickly grabs Slushy and Elaine.) Dr. Ivory: Yoink! (Elaine punches Dr. Ivory in the stomach.) Elaine: I am sorry, sir, but I am not the damsel in distress type. Dr. Ivory: Very well. Then... I'll kidnap your little brother-in-law! (Dr. Ivory spies Tony, who is on guard duty with the PoundRaizers.) Elaine: (Aiming her arrow at Dr. Ivory) Don't you dare! (Dr. Ivory knocks away the bow.) Dr. Ivory: Sorry, ma'am, but I have better things to do. (Dr. Ivory charges at Tony.) Dr. Ivory: You look perfect! (Victoria draws her sword.) Victoria: No, you don't! Dr. Ivory: Oooh, an appetizer? (The other fighters enter.) Brawly: Sorry, but not today, doc. Dr. Ivory: Oooh. So many opportunities of creatures I can make. Brawly: If I were you, I would drop my friend and leave the pound for good. Dr. Ivory: Why would I do that? (Brawly kicks Dr. Ivory in the face.) Brawly: That's why. Dr. Ivory: Bah, it's nothing. Its all the same. Brawly: You're luckier than you think. (Dr. Ivory disappears with Slushy and Tony.) Catgut: Darn it! He got away! Cooler: Don't worry. If they try to combine them, they will get a destroyed machine and possibly the van will be too. Catgut: What do you mean? Cooler: Gamma is watching them, but I still think that he shouldn't do anything rash. That's why I had Spice to spy on him. Part Three (Meanwhile, Spice is up in a tree, watching Gamma.) Spice: I hope Gamma doesn't overdo it. (Spice sees Gamma ready to strike.) Spice: I better take a closer look. (Spice climbs the tree and hides in a bush near Gamma.) Gamma: They're firing it up! It's time to strike. (Meanwhile, Tony and Slushy are tied up.) Dr. Fuchsia: Let's see you get out this time. (Gamma's arm turns into a laser cannon.) Gamma: (Thinking) This time, I won't fail.... Spice: Gamma! Tony and Slushy are in that van! (Gamma stops and sees Spice in the bush.) Spice: Oopsies! Gamma: Let me guess, Dr. Ivory infiltrated the pound and kidnapped Tony and Slushy. Spice: Yes! You can't use the cannon now! (Gamma changes his arm back.) Gamma: I see. Looks like you, Cooler and I will have to infiltrate the van. Trivia Marcus, Rotwang and the original seven Minks are absent. This fan-made episode is the only appearance of the Eight Deadly Doctors. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Spice